Christmas in Rockefeller Center
by TheGeekNextDoor
Summary: Modern Willabeth! Oneshot! Will takes Elizabeth to see Christmas in Rockefeller Center and surprises her with passes to the VIP Area, plus a few other surprises! Adorable! R&R May later be turned into story.


"Look at it! Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" I exclaimed holding on tight to Will as we approached Rockefeller Square.

"I can name one more thing that's more beautiful…" he said looking down at me.

"Awwww…" I said as he kissed me.

"Here ya go," he said handing me a lanyard just like the one he was putting on,

"What are these?"

"Oh nothing, just our V.I.P. passes."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"I know how much this means to you so I decided to make it as unforgettable as possible for us."

"This is defiantly not forgettable!" I said jumping happily.

"Good! Come on, we gotta go find the V.I.P. entrance!" He said taking my hand as we looked around.

We spotted a security person and went to him, "Excuse me sir," Will said as we approached.

Will continued, "We're is the V.I.P. Entrance?" Will said holding up his pass, as I did mine.

"Right over there sir," the guard said pointing to another guard a few feet away.

"Thank you!" we both said heading over.

"Passes." The other guard said as we went to him.

We showed him and he nodded his head to the man on the other side who opened the gate for us.

"Enjoy the show Mr. Turner."

"Thank you!" Will said turning to him as we entered.

We were above everyone! And the stages were right in front of us! Plus the tree was right to the left of us! Ahhhhhh!

"This… is… amazing." I said holding on to Will's arm.

"You like it?"

"I love it," I said as we walked around.

"Ahh, Mr. Turner!" A man said rising from a table.

"Mr. Carlton!" Will said as we headed to him.

They shook hands.

"It's good to see you! I'm guessing this is Elizabeth."

"Yes, Elizabeth this the man who helped me get this tickets."

"Oh, thank you. This is amazing!" I said looking around.

"Thank you, I'm glad to see William happy so it was nothing."

"Alan has helped me out a lot other the past years, he was there whenever my father couldn't."

"Wait a minute… you're Alan! Really, it's a pleasure to finally meet you! Bill and Will always talk about you," I laughed.

"How is Bill?" Alan asked.

"He's good, he's back at home. He said that he's coming back out here soon though."

"Good, good. Well I must go find my wife, she's somewhere around here. Hope to see you later! And Merry Christmas!" Alan said walking away.

"Merry Christmas!" Will and I hollered back.

"Oh look, champagne…" Will said going to the waiter and taking two glasses.

He handed me one, "Should we go find a table?" I asked seeing that the other tables were filling up fast.

"We don't have to," Will said calmly.

"Huh?"

"We have one reserved…" Will smirked.

"Wi—ll! For real? Where?"

"Upstairs."

"Upstairs?"

"Yep," he said leading me over to an elevator. What in the world? I thought to myself, I did not see that there when we came in!

It only took us a second but the next thing we knew we were on our own private level.

"How did you do this?" I exclaimed.

"I have my connections…" he laughed.

"No, really Will?"

"Alan's work gets special tickets every year and he usually gets this level but he decided to give it to us this year."

"That's so sweet! I can't believe he'd give this up!"

"Well he gets it every year so he said it would be nice to mix it up and let us use it."

We then heard the music change and the announcer's voice, "Christmas in Rockefeller Center will begin in three minutes."

"Finally! Y—a—h!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands.

"You got that right! Come on let's go sit!"

We went to the table and sat down. The railing was all glass, the table was right by it. The table had a little note with both our names on it. It read: Mr. Turner and Ms. Swann, Enjoy the show and dinner. If you need anything please contact one of the waiters. Thank you for attending.

"Wow! I feel all special now," I laughed.

"You should! This night is all about you!" Will said hugging me close to him.

"What about you?"

"I'm happy when you're happy!"

"Well I'm ecstatic!"

"Then so am I!" he laughed.

"Why Will?"

"Why am I ecstatic?"

"No," I laughed, "Why did you do all this?"

"I knew how much you would love it so I just did it… I love you Elizabeth."

"I love you more!"

"I think it's impossible for anyone to love more than I love you."

He kissed me right as the announcer spoke again, "Welcome to Christmas in Rockefeller Center! Ladies and Gentlemen, your two host for the night…

It was amazing watching all the performances from up there. Every time they preformed on a different stage we didn't even have to move! We sang along when we knew the words and even danced a few times. Will was being so sweet, something was different about him. I couldn't tell what it was at the time but I was in awe of him.

After an hour of performances it was finally time to lit the tree! Will and I stood up next to the rail as the performers and the Rocketts stood on the stage beside the tree as we all awaited the tree to light.

As they began to speak before lighting the tree, Will looked over at me and I smiled. I didn't realize it but Will reached for something in his pocket. As they started the countdown he took my hand, and I looked at him as he started to speak, "Elizabeth, I brought you here to tonight for many reasons, all of them leading back to the fact that I love you, I always have and I always will. Which is why I need to ask you a question." The performers started counting down, as Will knelt down to one knee.

Will continued, "Elizabeth Sarah Swann, Will you marry me?"

I didn't even have to think! "YES! YES! YES!"

He stood up and as he put the ring on my finger the tree lit up! How awesome is that? We both laughed as we kissed. I was crying, tear of joy of course!

"Oh Will! It's all so perfect."

"I'm just happy you said yes!" Will joked holding me close to him.

"Of course I said yes! I love you William Turner! And I will forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and—"

I was interrupted by Will kissing me… again.

"Well I will love you for infinity," he said sweetly as we gazed into each other's eyes.

"What's longer than infinity?" I asked.

"I don't know," Will laughed.

"Well I love you more than infinity!" I laughed

We both laughed as it started snowing!

We danced and kissed waiting for things to settle down before we left.

So my now husband, William Turner, took me all the way to New York City, when we were both twenty-six years old, to see Christmas in Rockefeller Center from V.I.P. seats and also to propose to me. I love Rockefeller Center… especially at Christmas time because we have ever year since, gone to see Christmas in Rockefeller Center. We always have our V.I.P. Level where we watch the show. We took our kids there every year, now they bring their children every year, and we have the Annual Turner Family Christmas Get Together.

It's been forty-four years since our first time at Rockefeller Center. Our children are long gone and now have families of their own. We still live in the house we bought after our wedding. We enjoy every second, but nothing can compare to the happiness, of two twenty-six year olds, when one gets down on one knee and ask that oh so special question in the middle of Rockefeller Center, during Christmas time……


End file.
